


Gavin Reed's Sex Life: A 5+1

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Sex, F/M, Implied underage drinking, Interrupted Sex, Lingerie, M/M, One Night Stands, Prostitution, just bad, men in lingerie, not painful or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Five times Gavin Reed has, or almost has sex.One time he makes love.





	Gavin Reed's Sex Life: A 5+1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of being very clear: Tina and Gavin are both 18 during the first chapter.
> 
> Many thanks to Dana for the handholding, and Stu also for handholding (I have two hands!) and the beta! Love you both! <3

Gavin was only half awake and a little hungover when he heard the familiar sound of his bedroom window opening from the outside. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as the sound blended into sneakers and jeans on the windowsill. "You know you can come in the front door, right T?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Yeah but-," Tina slid the window closed and flopped onto the bed, half over top of him. "-your mom's awake and I can't deal with that right now." Her chin rested in his shoulder and her hair tickled the back of his neck.

Something in her tone had Gavin finally crack an eye open to look over his shoulder at her. "You okay?" He'd planned to wallow in his post-prom fuck-its but if Tina needed him he'd shake them off.

Tina shifted off him to lay on her side and Gavin mirrored her. "Yeah. Craig - didn't happen," she said with a half pout, half grimace. "I think you were already upstairs nailing Kitty but he got into it with Brad and they were both kicked out. I wasn't gonna fuck some douche who starts a fight at our Senior Prom. Not for my first time at least."

"I'm sorry, babe." He tucked a bit of Tina's hair behind her ear, then let his hand flop to her waist. "I know you were looking forward to that."

"Mm. Now I just have to live vicariously through you! So spill," she wiggled closer. "How'd it go with Kitty?"

Now it was Gavin's turn to grimace. "It didn't. No one got kicked out, but no one warned Kitty about the punch and I didn't realize how hard she'd been going at it till we kissed. Or maybe someone  _ did  _ warn her, I don't know. Either way, we just kissed and then I tucked her into bed when she fell asleep. Left her a note, grabbed all the shit out of the mini bar, then had a little pity party when I got home."

"Why didn't you call?! I would have helped! I always wanted a tiny bottle of scotch."

Gavin laughed and rolled onto his back to stretch. "First of all, you threatened to - and I quote 'rip my balls off and feed them to my cat' if I interrupted you with Craig for anything less than death. And second, I didn't drink the scotch, the red bull and vodka fucked me up plenty."

He turned, half falling off the bed as he tried to find the bag of tiny bottles he'd pilfered from the hotel. Finally snagging it, he pulled himself back up onto the bed with a grunt. "Let's see here," Tina cozied up to his side, her head on his shoulder and an arm around his chest as he picked through the bag on his stomach. "Vodka," he tossed the empty bottle onto the pile of clothes by his bed. "I'm gonna give the wine to mom, she'll get a kick out of it." He set it on the bedside table. "Red Bull can," that was tossed in the direction of his garbage. "Now what else is in here …?"

"Quit teasing and gimmie the booze!" Tina said, reaching her hand into the bag with a laugh.

"No!" Gavin laughed, snatching the bag off his belly and holding it out of her reach. She climbed over him to try and get it and he swung it around, both arms around her waist to switch hands behind her back.

Later, Gavin wasn't entirely sure what happened, but between one second at the next, Tina was draped against him, one arm on the bed next to him.  Gavin became sharply aware of three things. He was naked under his blanket. Tina's mouth was close enough that he could feel her breath on his lips. she wasn't wearing a bra.

He couldn't even say for sure who started it, but he soon had his arms around her and they were kissing, deep and hungry. They'd kissed before, sort of - quick closed-mouthed jobs that ended with a loud  _ mwah. _

This was nothing like that. This was primal, and when his hands moved under her shirt, the kiss ended only long enough for her to pull it off and for the first time in his life Gavin felt bare tits against his equally bare chest.

Gavin's hands slid up her back, then they rolled over.  Wiggling and kicking until the covers were on the floor, he he had a plump breast in either hand. As they kissed, he squeezed them gently.

Tina squirmed under him and he moved enough to help her pull her jeans and sneakers off. "Cute," he said, gently snapping the waistband of her polka dot panties.

"Shut up!" She laughed as they followed her jeans.

Gavin found himself, naked and hard, kneeling between Tina's thighs. He gazed at a body he'd seen glimpses and peeks of before. Best friends their whole lives, this was still the first time they'd seen each other openly like this. "You wanna do this?" He asked, his hands on her thighs.

Tina nodded and pushed up, a hand on his neck pulling him down for a kiss. "No one else I'd rather do it with right now."

Not a ringing endorsement but Gavin would take it. "Same." He settled over her and kept kissing, his dick rubbing against her. He rocked a few times, then cursed as he reached down, the two of them laughing as he tried to get where he needed to go. 

Finally, everything lined up and he couldn't help but moan at how good it felt, all wet and hot. "Fuck," he gasped. He'd known it should be good but this was way better and it wasn't long until he began to thrust.

Tina was panting, gripping his forearms, legs locked around his waist.

"Kids!" Gavin's mother knocked sharply on the door. "Gavin, I made french toast. You and Tina wanna come and eat?" She seemed blissfully unaware of what was going on in her son's bed.

"Thanks, Mrs. R!" Tina called, recovering faster than Gavin. 

Of course, Tina wasn't dizzy from the sudden rush of blood back into his body as his mom's voice had a predictable effect on his dick. 

"Oh, and Tina, your mom texted, says Craig's been calling all morning and that you need to put him out of his misery."

Gavin flopped back on the bed, dick entirely soft as they both caught their breath. "Well," he finally said with a snort. "It was nice while it lasted."

It took them a few minutes to stop laughing long enough to get dressed.

After breakfast, they spent the rest of the day playing Mario Kart.

+++++

"C'mon, Gav," Toby whispered, reaching around to try and stroke Gavin's dick. At least he was bothering to suck at his neck, too.

"No, man!" Gavin reached down, hissing in the dark. How Toby could do this - get it up with his own fucking parents on the other side of the door? Gavin would never fucking know. But here he was.

"Come on!" Toby was grinding his own dick against Gavin's ass, reminding Gavin of exactly why he was dating the bastard.

"You're gonna make too much noise," Gavin whispered even as he rolled onto his back. 

"I won't, I promise, man. Just lemme fuck you." Toby climbed onto Gavin like he was the fucking free real estate meme.

Gavin gripped Toby's head and kissed him. If he was gonna get kicked out of his boyfriend's parents’ house over Thanksgiving vacation for fucking in his childhood bed, he was gonna get a kiss out of it.

Toby, at the very least, was efficient. Gavin's pajama bottoms were soon somewhere in the depths of the blankets and his legs pushed up. Knowing Toby wasn't the best at this, Gavin reached down to stretch and slick himself, biting his lip to keep from groaning. "Fuck," He gasped as quietly as he could once he was done. "Okay, fuck, get off me," he gave Toby a shove.

Once the other man gave him room, Gavin flipped over, face pressed into a pillow to muffle himself. This way if anyone was gonna get in trouble for noise it would be fucking Toby.

"You're the fuckin' best, dude." Toby climbed on and Gavin actually had to bite the pillow to keep from crying out as he stuffed himself inside. Fuck, being a size queen was gonna get Gavin in so much fucking trouble someday.

Still, there were worst ways to die than coming his balls off while speared on a dick the size of a fucking banana.

Gavin should have fucking well known. Just as he was starting to get worked up, that nice, thick fuckstick stretching him fucking perfectly, the  _ drawback  _ of Toby reared its ugly head. 

"Fuck! Fuck!" Toby at least had the sense to press his face into Gavin's shoulder as he came.

Christ, Gavin was a fucking idiot. Toby slid out and before Gavin even turned over, Toby was asleep.

"Asshole," Gavin growled at his sleeping boyfriend. After giving his dick a few absent tugs, then giving up, Gavin reached for his phone. Seeing Tina's online indicator, he thumbed a message.

[ _ Tell me your night's going better than mine. _ ]

Tina's reply just a series of hearts, then [ _ You? _ ]

[ _ Breaking up with Toby when we get home. His dick isn't worth this. _ ]

[ _ Fuck, again? Someone's gotta train his ass. _ ]

[ _ It's not his ass that needs training, and I don't have the patience. _ ]

[ _ Poor G! You want a sympathy fuck when we get back to school? _ ]

[if I didn't actually like your boyfriend I'd consider it.] They both knew they were kidding. They'd had that one attempt years ago and nothing had ever urged them to try again. But the mutual offer was always there, and they liked to tease about it.

[Any time, G. I'm gonna hit the sack, love you.]

[Love you, T.] He said it to her more easily than he did to any of his boyfriends.

Gavin turned off his phone, stuffed Toby's shirt down to soak up the wet spot and fell asleep.

+++++

There were so many things wrong with this scenario, Gavin thought as he was following his current fuckbuddy into his house.

The problem wasn't that the guy was so much older than him - damn near twenty years. It wasn't that the guy was recently divorced. Hell, the divorce coming through, and subsequent liquid celebration is how this whole situation got started. 

Even the fact that they worked together not only wasn't a problem, it made certain things easier. They didn't have to be cagey about the guns they had on them at all times, for one thing.

The problem, Gavin mused as Hank picked him up, pinned him to the wall and began to kiss him stupid, was that Gavin was fucking a superior officer.

Or more to the point, said officer was fucking him.

But unlike a hefty number of Gavin's past encounters, in this case, the sex was  _ absolutely _ worth it. 

Gavin slid his fingers through Hank's long, greying hair as they kissed and he felt Hank's hard-on. Fuck, he was huge and Gavin almost felt like a virgin every goddamn time.

Unlike his own first time, however, Hank knew what he was doing. Gavin was soon spread out on Hank's bed, hips pushed up by some pillows. Since Hank lived in a nice post-divorce  _ house _ , Gavin moaned to his heart’s content as Hank ate him out.

He'd been rimmed before, but never by anyone who seemed to revel in it the way Hank did. If Gavin didn't  _ know  _ why, he'd wonder why the hell his wife let him go. It was even worth the burn from that fucking beard.

"Hank," He finally groaned, sounding like a needy little bitch and not caring one bit. "Hank, if you don't fuck me  _ right now _ -"

"God, you're such a bossy little shit, Gav," Hank gave his ass a playful slap as he finally pulled away. "Good thing you've got a great ass." Hank gave him another firm smack as he climbed onto the bed.

Those naked, furry thighs pushed his own legs wider apart just because he fucking  _ could _ , because he knew it drove Gavin wild to be opened up like that. Strong hands pried his cheeks apart and the cool lube was quickly warmed up as thick fingers smeared it around.

He was gonna die, this was going to be how Gavin Reed died. At the hands - ha! - of his very own LIeutenant Anderson, who was all too well aware of the size of his dick, and liked to ignore every single protestation and plea that Gavin  _ liked  _ the burn, he liked to be fucked before he was ready.

No, Hank 'Gay as a fucking maypole' Anderson was going to rim and finger Gavin to death before his dick even came into play. Gavin was so lost in his own internal grumping that he didn't realize when the fingers left him.

He only noticed when suddenly something much thicker than Hank's fingers was finally easing its way into his entirely-too-fucking-ready ass. "Finally!" he almost sobbed.

Hank just let out a low chuckle and finished sinking into him. Leaning forward, he braced his arms on the bed, close enough to Gavin's shoulders that he could grip those delicious forearms.

Then Hank cut loose. At this point, with anyone else, Gavin would be pushing back, wiggling, maybe trying to stroke his own cock. Anything to make sure he didn't get left behind. With Hank Anderson, he could just lay there and take it, focus on that magnificent cock doing God's work on Gavin Reed's ass.

Gavin was aware he was drooling slightly and he did not care one bit. Hank's cock was just driving into him, over and over and it was the best fucking thing in the world. It made him willing to overlook that this was just sex. That it was a dangerous game for either of them to be playing. Gavin didn't bother with relationships anymore, and Hank was a newly divorced dad with joint custody of a five-year-old. Just sex was just  _ fine _ especially since it was easily the best sex Gavin had  _ ever  _ had.

Instead of having to get himself off, Gavin found himself holding off. It was dumb, and he didn't always bother, but there was something nice about coming off at the same time as the dude fucking you. He didn't quite make it this time, coming without warning.  The sudden shift in Hank's tempo told Gavin his own slightly mistimed orgasm had pushed Hank into his. If  _ that _ wasn't satisfying, he didn't know what was.

+++++

Gavin scowled into his beer as he felt the weasley little shit lean against him. Not really Gavin's type, but Gavin steered clear of his type these days. "Get the fuck off me!" He gave his limpet a shove. "I'll get to you when I'm done with this," he nodded to his beer and took another swallow. Then, just in the slim hopes of chasing him off, Gavin lit a cigarette. Yeah, an actual cigarette. If he was gonna poison himself he was gonna do it fucking old school.

"I'm not kissing you," the weasel groused.

God, he was a clingy bastard. Gavin fucked him  _ once _ a few weeks ago and he just kept coming back for more. Enough dicks had come Gavin's way over the years that he didn't have a complex about his. But he also knew it wasn't anything particularly special so he didn't fucking get it. "Wasn't gonna anyway," he said, exhaling in his cling-on's direction.

Ten minutes later, Gavin was sitting on the john in the men's room. The clingy weasel was bouncing on his dick, facing the stall door. At least this way, Gavin was assured of getting off. 

Getting fucked had stopped doing it for him a few years ago. He wouldn't say Hank ruined him for anyone else, but the fuckery of the situation had given Gavin a lot to think about. He inhaled on another cigarette and tried not to think about it  _ now. _

Which meant that was all he could fucking do. He wouldn't call what he and Hank did a relationship, nor did he want to. But they'd been fuck buddies, and it had been good, really good for both of them. Something they did when they had time, between their jobs and his kid. Or when one of them had an especially fucked up day and needed to take it out on someone. Hank would pin him down and drill him into next week, or Gavin would ride him like a Harley on a rough road.

Then a car accident, a funeral, and an ice cold fucking shoulder. At first he figured fine, grieving. Then Hank crawled into a bottle for comfort instead of Gavin's bed, and it didn't hurt. Except of course it fucking did. 

"Get up," he snarled at the weasel, who obeyed quickly. Gavin pushed him forward, a hand to the back of his neck, pushing his face to the door of the stall. He tucked his cigarette between his lips and pulled the weasel's hips back before slamming into him.

The slimy fucker wasn't very quiet but Gavin didn't care. He didn't care about much of anything these days. If the weasel wanted to be a hole in the men's room, that's what Gavin would use him for. Thankfully for Gavin's conscience, he felt the little shit coming a few minutes before Gavin was done. After flooding into the still clenching ass, Gavin sat back on the toilet. "Get out," he growled at the weasel as he lit another cigarette.

+++++

A cigarette dangled between his lips as Gavin typed up his requests. He'd already arranged the date, and one of his stipulations was that they not talk about what it actually was. He'd give is preferences in advance, pay in advance, and send a tip afterward.

**_My name is Gavin but only ever call me Detective. Wear a dark turtleneck, your face is a kind of permanent neutral, inexpressive. Give me shit about my smoking, but don't say much else. Unless it's an inappropriate question out of fucking left field. Probably not a lot of kissing, let's just get down to it. Your hands are cold. Your voice doesn't change at all no matter what we're doing._ **

They set up a date for the following night.

When the time came, Gavin had been chain smoking since he got off work. He hadn't been able to look Nines in the eye, not with what his evening plans were. 

Finally a knock at the door. Gavin's heart leapt into his throat and he almost choked on a lungful of smoke before answering it.

"The apartment smells like smoke," the Traci said as he stepped inside. He wasn't as tall as Nines, not much taller than Gavin, actually. But he had dark hair, turtleneck, and blue eyes. It would do, he guessed.

"You want something to drink?" Gavin asked, going to the kitchen to get his own self a drink. A shot of whiskey, the burning in his throat now matching the one his lungs.

"My kind doesn't drink, Detective, you should know this." The icy fucking tone just radiated disapproval. Fucker read between the lines. Gavin did his best not to wonder what he thought about him wanting to fuck someone who apparently disliked him so much.

"Piss off, I'm trying to be polite, tin can," he growled, but the insult didn't have the bite it once did.

"My apologies, Detective, I'm unfamiliar with such behavior coming from you."

That was almost too close to home, or at least it would have been. He was  _ trying _ but it didn't seem to be getting him anywhere. Nines was just as impassive and chilly as he'd been six months ago when they started working together. 

Gavin poured himself another shot and set the glass down hard. "Bedroom," he barked and shoulder-checked the android.

At some point between his abortive affair with Hank and falling in- falling  _ for _ Nines, Gavin decided no one else got his ass. Not until there was a fucking ring involved,  _ maybe _ . As if there ever fucking would be.

Gavin shrugged off his shirt, leaving his tank top on. The shit on is face wasn't the only trophy from that particular bar fight, and he didn't let just anyone see them. "Leave the turtleneck," he ordered as he undid his jeans. "Everything else comes off, then get on the bed. You got anything fancy going on down there?"

The android had a nice sized dick, not that it would get any use tonight. It was Gavin's tun to be impassive as he watched the android strip, cigarette in hand.

"My simulated anus is self lubricating, no preparation will be required."

"You always talk like that or is this special for me?" Gavin asked. It was pretty much how he pictured Nines talking about sex. But it wasn't how he'd picture someone like Connor going about it. 

The Traci's LED flicked yellow for a moment and he finally answered. "Special for you," he said but the voice had an icy snideness so it.

"Get on the bed, asshole," Gavin was starting to have second thoughts about this, but he'd already paid. No refunds once your 'date' showed up.

The pillows had already been placed and the android draped himself over them. His shirt rode up a little, exposing the small of his back and a nice ass. As Gavin climbed up his jeans were still on, dick out and half hard. He wondered what Nines would  _ actually  _ be like. Not that Gavin would ever know, so he could speculate to his hearts discontent.

A few tugs of his cock, thinking of Nines sitting at his desk, fingers flying over the keyboard. Why did he bother to type? Gavin didn't know, but it was fucking mesmerizing. One computer talking to another and Gavin was getting hard over it. Fuck.

One hand on a firm ass and his thumb swiped down, not surprised to find a generous amount of lube. Handy feature, that. He wondered if Nines would bother. Hell, if Nines  _ did  _ bother with sex, he'd probably be a fucking top. 

Hips pushing forward, Gavin fit the head of his cock against that slick, open hole and pushed inside. Felt nice. Bit chilly but no worse than the fleshlight he used once. Both hands on his hips, Gavin began to thrust. 

After getting a decent rhythm, Gavin leaned down. As requested, the android's hands were icy cold when he wrapped his hands around them.

"Oh. Oh." The android's responses were probably deliberately very robotic, which is basically what Gavin had asked for.

He was, in fact, doing everything right. Ice cold hands, chilly demeanor, disapproval. So why didn't it feel like it should? He should feel like he was fucking Nines, trying to get over the android he'd been partnered with for months.

"Detective?" The android's eyes came open as Gavin sat up and pulled out.

"Get dressed," he bit out quietly as he zipped his pants. 

"If my response has been-"

"Your response has been fine! Just get your fucking clothes on," he growled as he slammed the bedroom door. He lit a cigarette and poured himself another drink. Swallowing it down, he grabbed his phone and thumbed out a wordless five star review for the guy, and sent a generous tip.

Gavin was on his second cigarette and third drink when the android - Brad - finally came out, checking his phone. "Do you even need that thing?" he asked.

"My clients find it weird when I don't have one," the android said, his entire demeanor different. He was a lot closer to how Connor and most other androids acted.  His voice wasn't icy and disapproving any longer, instead it was warmer with a more natural cadance. "Mind if I try that?" he nodded to the shot Gavin had just poured.

"Thought you guys didn't drink." He'd seen Connor take sips of Hank's shit, but he always figured that was either just him keeping track of what Hank ate, or some sort of weird foreplay.

"I've actually got a full digestive system installed." He took the glass and sipped it, smacking his lips as he tasted it. "Perhaps it's because I can't become intoxicated but I only read it as spoiled sugar."

Gavin's laugh surprised him and he took the glass back, downing the shot. "The point isn't to taste it, not this shit anyway. The first shot kills your taste buds and burns your throat, then the rest go down real smooth."

"I appreciate the review, and the tip. If you ever wish to try again-"

"I won't." Gavin snapped harder than he planned to, then shook his head. "Get out of here," he said, more tired than anything else right now. "Have a good night or whatever."

Gavin waited until the door closed before he dropped the shot glass in the sink. Grabbing the bottle, he flopped on the couch.  Maybe Hank had the right idea, all those years ago by crawling into a bottle to just stop fucking feeling anything.

+++++

Gavin twisted the ring on his finger as he gazed at the view outside. It was a fantastic view, endless ocean, a beach ten stories below. He didn't even try not to grin as he eyed the gold band once more. A year ago he could not have imagined he'd be here.

When he was a kid, he'd figured he'd get married by the time he was forty. By the time thirty rolled around, he figured it just wasn't in the stars for an asshole like him.

Now here he was, freshly married with two years to spare.

He finally heard the bathroom door open, but didn't turn yet, wanting to draw out the anticipation.

"Gavin-" Nines' voice was quiet and breathy, just a little needy.

Gavin finally turned, words and breath freezing in his throat as he saw the vision before him.

Nines in all his freckled glory, wrapped in white lace. Maybe ‘wrapped’ was overstating it. Stilettos added several inches to his already towering height. Sheer white stockings were topped with lace, and held in place with delicate, lacy white garters. Panties concealed a smooth pubic mound that Gavin knew to be very sensitive indeed.

His eyes slid up over a deliciously taut stomach, a hint of a six pack but nothing overblown. Nipples were concealed under a lacy halter top job that went up to his neck and Gavin let out an adoring chuckle. Nines and his fucking turtlenecks. "Beautiful, baby," he whispered.

Gavin was still in his tux, at Nines' request. So, when Nines made his slow, hip swaying way across the room to Gavin, the human felt ridiculously overdressed. All that vanished, however, when Nines' long, warm fingers caressed Gavin's smooth cheeks, then tipped his chin up.

It was far from their first kiss. It wasn't even their first kiss as husbands. But it still shook Gavin to his core, like it did every time. He was in a tux, he should be dignified and suave.

Dignified and suave did not attempt to climb his husband like a tree. Gavin did anyway. Thankfully, Gavin's husband was stupidly strong and not easily overbalanced.

"Hi," Gavin whispered once he was where he wanted to be. That is, legs wrapped around Nines' torso, one hand supporting his thigh, another arm around his waist, his own arms wrapped around Nines' neck, gazing down at the love of his life.

"Hi," Nines whispered back, blue eyes warm as they gazed at each other. Breath mingled between light kisses.

The kisses deepened and got more intense and Gavin was soon grinding against Nines' stomach.

"I should undress you, darling," Nines whispered against Gavin's lips. "What sort of husband would I be if I let my groom soil his tux on our first night of wedded bliss?"

"A really fucking lucky one is what kind," Gavin growled teasingly, cheeks aching from how much he was grinning between kisses.

"That's true regardless," Nines murmured, nudging Gavin's jaw, then kissing his neck. "My original point still stands, however. I am feeling very selfish, and right now I don't wish to share any part of you at all. Even if it means I have to put you down before you can come."

Gavin let out little whine even as he relaxed his legs. "Will you keep that on?" he asked, reaching for his bow tie as he let his eyes skim over his lace-clad husband once again.

"Until you take it off me yourself," Nines promised, reaching to gently nudge Gavin's hands away. "You've made vague mentions of enjoying lingerie on your male partners. Since I hadn't yet indulged, tonight seemed the best time."

"You're not wrong," While Nines slid his hands up Gavin's chest to ease his jacket off, Gavin nuzzled his collarbone, pressing kisses through the lace. He continued the kisses while Nines got his cummerbund off. Finally, he had to draw away letting Nines undo his shirt. Gavin's hands slid over his husband's - he was never gonna get fucking tired of  _ that _ \- hips, up to his waist and around his back, enjoying the play of synthetic muscle under his hands.

Then Gavin's hands slid down, over Nines' hips, giving his stupidly perfect ass a squeeze.  Then, one hand slid around to stroke his pubic mound. 

"Gavin," Nines let out a shuddering breath. "I can't concentrate if you insist on fondling me like that." His hands slid up Gavin's chest, opening his shirt.

"Too fuckin' bad, baby." Gavin grinned, nuzzling the lace aside to gently nip at Nines' collarbone. "You're my husband now and that means I get to touch you whenever and however I want."

Nines laughter made Gavin's heart clench as it always did. "That has been true for quite some time now, as you frequently demonstrate."

"Not my fault you're such a slut for me, baby." Gavin pulled Nines down for a kiss, then crawled onto the bed.  He was just his slacks, with his shirt open and tank top showing under it. "Come here, husband," he purred, crooking his finger at Nines.

Nines cheeks went a dusky blue at Gavin's words. "You know what I like to be called, Gavin," he crawled onto the bed, hips still swaying.

Gavin loved that he kept the heels on. "I do," he agreed. Nines lay on his back and Gavin shifted to his knees. "But I don't know if you've earned that yet." Gavin licked his lips.

Nines drew his legs up and let them splay wide apart as his arms were drawn up over his head. "How about now?" he asked, blue eyes glittering as he licked his lips.

"Mmmm, closer," Gavin laid a hand on Nines' stomach, feeling it quiver under him. His hand skimmed down, then cupped his pubic mound through the panties. "I think you need to be a bit more needy, baby."

"Gavin!" Nines whined as he arched up against his hand. "Need you," He gasped out as Gavin's hand kept stroking him. Under the lace, the pubic plate was smooth and unbroken, but full of nerve endings. All androids had sensors there, put in place in case modifications were desired later. Nines had activated them, in spite of having no particular interest in acquiring non-neutral genitalia.

"Still missing something," Gavin revelled in Nines half growled whine when he moved his hand away and stood. At the foot of the bed, Gavin slowly undid his cufflinks, eyes raking over Nines' body. He loved this, and he knew Nines did too. The build up, the tease, everything. 

"Gavin,  _ husband- _ " Nines writhed on the bed, hips rocking up, legs shifting. "What more could I  _ possibly  _ need to earn it?"

Gavin just chuckled, tossing his shirt aside, cufflinks along with it. Then his tank top came off and finally he began to undo his slacks. Only once he was naked, cock painfully hard, did he climb onto the bed and up between Nines' legs. "The thing you need, baby, is some horny human between your legs." He leaned over Nines, pressed together chest to belly. "That's what really makes a  _ Traci _ ," he whispered into his ear.

Nines let out a deep, throaty moan and wrapped both arms around Gavin as they kissed deeply. "Love when you call me that," he gasped against Gavin's lips when he had to come up for air.

"Love making you work for it." Gavin rocked his hips, leaking against Nines pretty lacy things, now. "And instead of getting my tux all stained, I'm gonna get your stuff all messy."

"Don't care," Nines responded promptly, hands sliding over Gavin's back. "I honestly just wanted you out of that monkey suit." 

Gavin laughed. "I fucking love you, baby." And he did. Oh god he loved Nines so fucking much. Some times - like right now - he thought his chest would burst with it.

"I love you, Gavin," Nines whispered back, blue eyes looking suspiciously watery.

They just held each other and kissed for a while, trying to press themselves into the other, as if they could fuse together if they tried hard enough.

When they finally parted, it was with lingering kisses as Gavin's hands slid up. He undid the tie at the back of Nines neck, then skimmed down under his shoulders to undo the one at his back before tossing the top aside.

Nines laughed softly. "I paid good money for that, and you're just tossing it around." He was smiling just as widely as Gavin, though.

"Don't care," Gavin parroted as he sat up, kneeling between Nines' legs. "Want my husband naked now, and you know how I am when I want something. Be glad I'm not ripping this stuff off you, baby," He chuckled as he reached to begin undoing the garters.

"I am, I look forward to wearing these again," Nines promised. He had his arms up over his head again, clearly content to let Gavin undress him. "And every time I do, we'll remember this night." He licked his lips as he gazed up at Gavin.

"Me too, baby," Gavin reached up, snagging Nines' arm and caressing it to reach the hand at the end, kissing the gold band that rested there. After the honeymoon, the gold band would be replaced with something more permanent. Nines would have it grafted onto his chassis, his very coding altered so it would show even when his skin was active. The permanency of it still made Gavin ache just thinking about it. Of course, he had his own plans. Nines' serial number, tattooed on his chest, the same spot where is jacket had once displayed them. Across his back, as well.

Suddenly impatient, Gavin's hands moved quickly, tugging the second stocking off, panties and garterbelt drawn off, leaving Nines spread out and gloriously naked. "I love you," he whispered. Almost melting, he lay over Nines, cock nudging against that oh-so-sensitive pubic plate.

"I love you," Nines' hands were warm, almost hot against Gavin's back and his legs were firm as Nines lifted them up to bracket Gavin's hips. 

Gavin was gay, he'd come to that conclusion a long time ago. Vaginas did nothing for them, really. His android husband and his self-stretching, self-lubricating anus, however, did  _ fantastic _ things for Gavin. Like allowing him to sink himself deep in a single powerful thrust that let them both moaning.

Nines slid his hands through Gavin's hair as they kissed, Gavin's arms holding his weight as he drove into Nines. They grounded themselves in each other even as they began flying apart. "Nin-Nines," Gavin painted against wet lips.

"Gavin! Please!" Nines' voice was warbly, like a wire was loose on a speaker somewhere.

"Nin-Fuck! Nines! Husb-fuck!" They both came hard, Gavin flooding deep into Nines' clenching body. Gavin relaxed slowly, his head resting on Nines' shoulder, panting against his neck as Nines' stroked his back, those warm, wonderful hands sending delicious shivers through Gavin's still trembling body.

"I love you, husband," Nines whispered into Gavin's hair.

"I love you too," he breathed, letting himself drift lazily. The first few times he crashed out after sex with Nines, he'd apologized until he got it through his thick head that Nines liked it. That Nines enjoyed tidying things up afterwards.

So, Gavin let himself float, feeling Nines ease him onto his side and draw the covers up. He may have dozed, but woke to a warm, soft wash cloth stroking his soft dick while a warm voice whispered how sweet Gavin was.

Finally, he got to the best part of this lazy half-dream. The part where Nines climbed back under the covers and pulled Gavin into his arms, the two of them curling together like a lopsided yin and yang. "Love you," Gavin whispered again before he finally let himself fall all the way to sleep, now that everything was the way it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, anything I missed tagging, please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
